worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Orchid Class Light Cruiser/Carrier
BACKGROUND Coming Soon Model Type - Orchid Class - Light Cruiser/Carrier Crew - 145 + 160 Pilots and aircrew MDC By Location Main Hull - 32 000 Engines - 4 500 Airlocks - 250 Large Airlocks - 1 200 Mecha Hanger Pod - 20 000 Mecha Bay Doors - 3 500 Sensor Antennas - 150 Hull per 40ft - 250 Particle Cannons - 500 Missile Tubes - 600 Point Defense Guns - 100 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalen of standard 25mm rounds Speed Space - mach 6 Air - mach 3 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 3 months of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 25 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 49m main hull, 130m overall Length - 300m Width - 91m Weight - 260 000 tons Cargo - dry stores and combat consumables in 1000s of tons. See below for mecha complements Power System - RRG Mk24 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Triple Particle Cannon (3) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 1d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Tubes (6) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 300km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 60 Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Point Defense Lasers (9) Primary Purpose - Anti mecha Range - 2500m Damage - 4d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha +1 dodge versus capital ships Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complements 48 VF-6 Alpha/VF-9 Beta Combinations References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG